The proposal requests continuation funding for institutional participation of the SUNY Health Science Center (SUNY-HSC) at Syracuse, New York, in the research activities of Cancer and Leukemia Group B (CALGB). CALBG is a multi-institutional cooperative research group dedicated to the systematic planning, conduct, analysis, and reporting of research participation focuses on therapy of leukemias, lymphomas, and cancers of the lung, breast, prostate and GI tract, as well as laboratory based evaluations. CALGB participation at SUNY-HSC is interdisciplinary, involving the active participation of General, Thoracic and Urologic Surgery, Radiation Oncology, Pathology, Nursing, Pharmacy, Psychiatry, Cytogenetics and Internal Medicine (Hematology and Medical Oncology). The SUNY-HSC actively participates in all phases of the CALGB program. Our personnel contribute heavily to, and are prominent in, group scientific and administrative leadership, new study design and chairmanship, development and execution of pilot studies and the testing of new chemotherapeutic agents in phase I and II trials in addition to the accrual of greater than 200 patients entries per year to group protocols. As a result of the funding provided by this proposal and our institutional commitment, the accrual rate for patients entered into controlled, evaluable, investigational cancer therapy will be maintained at the current high level. The broadening and deepening of the clinical research program at our institution will similarly be reflected in the depth and breadth of our scientific and administrative involvement in CALGB activities. Since our institutional participation with CALGB is the core of the interdisciplinary cancer programs at our institution, additional salutary effects will continue to be evident in the education of medical students, house officers, nursing staff as well as in the continuing education of physicians in Upstate New York. In addition, the collaboration with CALGB will help translate the most recent advances in medical care and expertise to a large and diversified patient population. Through our established outreach efforts, new advances in cancer therapy will be rapidly disseminated to large groups of patients in Central New York.